The present invention relates to an armature, a method for winding coils, and a DC motor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-55655 describes an armature of a DC motor including an armature core provided with a plurality of teeth arranged in a circumferential direction. Each tooth includes a distal region that bifurcates into a first branch portion and a second branch portion. A coil is wound by concentrated winding around a proximal region of each tooth, which is radially near the center of the armature core. Further, a coil is wound by distributed winding around a portion of two adjacent teeth including a first branch portion of one of the adjacent teeth and a second branch portion of the other one of the adjacent teeth. This allows the DC motor to decrease cogging.
A method is needed for winding coils of such an armature for a DC motor with three or more odd number of pole pairs, for example, a DC motor with six poles.